Mione and Pansy and a toy
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: This story is NOT for kids!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Mione and Pansy and a toy**

**Hermione Granger and her BFF Pansy Parkinson are both 24 years old. The two magic sluts are evil and have been buddies since Hogwarts, where they were in Slytherin house together.**

**On this day they are in a small German wizard village.**

**They are here to have some sexual fun.**

"Pansy, good idea to go on a little fuck trip." says Hermione.

"Indeed, girl." says Pansy.

"Yes." says Hermione.

Hermione wear a black leather overcoat, a white t-shirt, pink pnaties, brown leather chaps and black boots.

Pansy wear a black leather jacket, a green tank top, baggy black sweatpants and white shoes.

"Look...this seems to be a bar. Maybe we can find horny men at such a place, my friend." says Pansy.

"I agree." says Hermione.

"Sweet." says Pansy.

They enter the bar.

Aside from the fat stinky bartender and a cute sexy barmaid, they are the only people in there, which surprise Pansy and Hermione very much.

"Hello, welcome to The Shithole. Want some beer, ladies?" says the barmaid.

"You're serious? This bar is actually named The Shithole?" says Pansy.

"Indeed." says the barmaid.

"Get us some cheap wine and a couple of vegan sandwiches." says Hermione.

"As you wish." says the barmaid, who has ni sign of a German accent, for unknown reasons.

The barmaid show Pansy and Hermione to a table in a corner.

She then place a bottle of old red wine on the table and then use a spell to make sandwiches appear.

Hermione pay for the wine and sandwiches.

"Enjoy." says the barmaid and then walk away.

Hermione and Pansy drink wine and eat the sandwiches.

"Tastes pretty damn good." says Hermione.

"Yeah, babe." says Pansy.

"I assume you're just as horny as I am." says Hermione.

"I sure am, girl." says Pansy.

"Nice." says Hermione.

"Okay." says Pansy.

"Yeah. I hope we can find horny men who wanna fuck us. German men are said to have strong dicks." says Hermione.

"Sounds interesting." says Pansy.

"Indeed, girl." says Hermione.

"Erotic, Mione." says Pansy.

"Yes, very much so." says Hermione.

"Excuse me, ladies. You two seem to be powerful witches so you might be able to keep this safe from evil." says the barmaid as she show up with a wooden box.

The box is about 12 inches long.

When the barmaid opens the box, Hermione and Pansy sees a golden dildo that glow with a magic light.

"Is that...real gold...?" says Pansy.

"Yes, the best gold." says the barmaid.

"Nice." says Pansy.

"That thing looks erotic, but also very expensive. Are you truly giving it to me and my friend for free?" says Hermione.

"I am." says the barmaid.

The barmaid has no idea that Hermione and Pansy are evil.

"Let us take it, we'll keep it safe." says Hermione.

"Okay, here." says the barmaid as she close the box and hands it to Hermione.

"Do not worry. This golden sex toy is safe with my friend and I. We'll make sure that it doesn't end up in the wrong hands." says Hermione.

"Thanks. You both have my total trust." says the barmaid with a smile.

The barmaid walk away.

"Ha. So sexy. That silly barmaid has no idea that she gave her golden dildo to Voldemort's two best young sluts." says Pansy.

"Indeed. Either she's brave or very stupid and I assume the second option." says Hwermione.

"Me agree." says Pansy.

"Thank you, Pansy." says Hermione.

"No probs, Mione." says Pansy.

"Sexy." says Hermione.

"Hello, ladies." says a man as he walk up to Hermione and Pansy.

The man is tall and handsome and strong. He is a dark wizard.

"Are you looking for a couple sexy evil bitches to fuck? If so you've found them. My friend here and I are such women." says Hermione.

"I am. My name's Eric Fedderman." says the dark wizard.

"Nice name. I am Hermione Granger and this is Pansy Parkinson." says Hermione.

"Let's go upstairs. I stay in one of the rooms there." says Eric.

"Who ye wanna fuck first?" says Pansy.

"Hard to decide. You're both sexy, but I think I start with...you." says Eric as he gesture to Pansy.

"Sexy." says Pansy, getting all horny.

"Bang her, she'll love it. I'll be waiting right here." says Hermione.

Eric and Pansy walk upstairs to a small bedroom.

"This will be so much fun." says Pansy as she take off her clothes to reveal her pale boobs and pink pussy.

"Indeed." says Eric as he unbutton his pants to reveal his big strong dick.

"Wow! Such a handsome dick. I hope it can fit in my pussy." says Pansy.

"Your pussy can take it, I'm sure." says Eric.

"Perhaps you're right, sir." says Pansy.


	2. Chapter 2

Pansy place herself on her back on the bed.

She then spread her legs so Eric get full access to her pussy.

"I am ready." says Pansy with a slutty smile.

"Okay, babe." says Eric as he slide his dick into Pansy's pussy and starts to fuck.

"Mmmm! Fuck me!" moans Pansy, all horny.

Very clearly, Pansy love to get fucked by a horny man.

"Your dick's so firm and strong!" moans Pansy.

"Do you enjoy?" moans Eric.

"Absolutely! Your dick truly is awesome!" moans Pansy.

"Thanks, sexy bitch!" moans Eric.

"Me is that, yeah!" moans Pansy.

"Awesome!" moans Eric.

"Fucking true!" moans Pansy.

It is very obvious that Pansy love to be fucked.

Some would say that she's oversexual. She herself sometimes say that she is.

"Mmm, shag me! Fuck me! Do me! Bang me! Drill me! Take me!" moans Pansy.

"Okay!" moans Eric, fucking harder.

"Yes! Soooo sexy!" moans Pansy, all horny.

"Indeed, baby!" moans Eric.

"I love being fucked, yeah!" moans Pansy.

"That's nice!" moans Eric.

"Yeah, sooooo sexy!" moans Pansy in a very slutty voice.

Pansy is 100 % horny.

"Mmmm, shag me!" moans Pansy.

Eric like Pansy's sexy pussy.


	3. Chapter 3

"You have a very sexy pussy!" moans Eric.

"I know!" moans a horny Pansy.

"Seems like you love sex!" moans Eric.

"Mmm, sex is amazing!" moans Pansy.

Pansy really enjoy being fucked by Eric.

This is the best fuck she's had in months.

"Feels so wonderful to have a big dick in my pussy!" moans Pansy.

"Okay!" moans Eric.


End file.
